In loving memory
by xxFreakshow
Summary: Harry decides that a certain professor he's never liked deserves a nice funeral. DH SPOILERS.


_**In "loving" memory**_

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't be so childish, Ron," Hermione shot one of those Hermione-ish looks at him, "I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" Harry asked nervously. Even he didn't completely believe in his idea. It had just been one of those annoying noble thoughts. Despite it all, he still didn't like Snape, but just leaving him to rot in the Shrieking Shack didn't feel right. Not after all that he'd done. For his mother…

"Really," Hermione smiled encouragingly. Harry smiled back uncertainly and glanced at the Whomping Willow.

It was a few days after the dramatic final battle. They had stayed at Hogwarts after that. Lessons had been postponed and they were relaxing under a certain beech tree, away from all the others. Most people, even the Malfoys, had stayed after that fateful night. There was no real reason why. It must've just felt right to them. Just like the idea Harry had finally voiced.

"In fact, I think we should go to McGonagall right away. It's best to do something like this as soon as possible," Hermione went on.

Harry felt slightly uneasy. "Now?" He was in absolutely no hurry to get out from under this tree and actually _do_ something.

"Yes, now," Hermione was already on her feet.

Harry and Ron exchanged a defeated look and both of them stood up. As they walked away Harry took a last glance at the peaceful grounds. He sighed. But it was for the best, he supposed. They automatically made for McGonagall's office. Hermione knocked on her door.

"Come in."

When they opened the door, they saw McGonagall taking place behind her desk and motioning at the seats in front of it. She didn't seem surprised to see them at all. They sat down. It almost felt like they were at school again. Well, like they were _attending_ school again. McGonagall waited for them to say something.

Naturally, Hermione was the one to break the silence. "Harry had the idea to give Professor Snape a proper burial."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Yes. Even though I still strongly dislike him, I think he deserves it," Harry said unflinchingly, though he was quickly losing faith in it. What had he been thinking?

To everyone's surprise McGonagall smiled proudly. "That's really decent of you. I see no reason why we can't do it. Where did you think he could be buried?"

Harry was taken aback by her positive reaction. He hadn't even thought about _where_ it could be yet. But there was really only one good answer to that last question. "Here. Just like Professor Dumbledore." Ron and Hermione looked as surprised as he felt.

"Very well. I'll ask Hagrid to get Professor Snape's body. You mentioned that it was in the Shrieking Shack?"

* * *

"It was really good of you to arrange this," Hermione said softly, "Dumbledore would've been proud." 

Harry knew she was right. It gave him more confidence in this whole thing. He was surprised at how many people had shown up. Snape had _not_ been a popular man. But it seemed a lot of people respected him. His skill, his knowledge, all he had done for the 'greater good'. Harry was really starting to hate that phrase. He looked around. Not a single person was crying, but most did seem sad.

It was a beautiful day. Very un-Snapelike. The funeral seemed much like Dumbledore's, except that it was smaller and less official. Rows and rows of people facing Snape's body wrapped in a velvet cloth and propped on a marble table. But unlike Dumbledore's, Snape's cloth and table were black. It was only fitting. He probably couldn't have stood it to rest eternally in something _coloured_.

After every seat was filled, Slughorn got up. He walked up to Snape's body and turned around, facing everyone. "Severus Snape was a great man," he said with the same slow, impressive voice he had used at Aragog's burial that long time ago, "I used to teach him and I had expected him to get very far. He was the most brilliant student I've ever had, followed closely by Lily Evans," he took a moment for reminiscences, "He wasn't always nice to his fellow students, or anyone," most of the younger people smiled, "but he was a genius. It came as a big surprise to me when I heard he became a Potions teacher at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin later—my old job. It was of course an even bigger surprise when he murdered Dumbledore and seemed to be a Death Eater through and through. But when I learned the truth, I couldn't have been prouder. Not many Slytherins posses such bravery as he had. He was an extraordinary man and I'm sure he will be sorely missed," Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him, "I'll leave it at that. I believe Mr. Potter would like to say a few things, before we really say goodbye," Slughorn sat down again.

_I do_? Harry thought, trying to stay calm. He caught McGonagall's eye and she shot him a look that clearly said 'Get up there!' Everyone stared at him as he got up and walked to the front. He felt very uncomfortable.

"I never liked Professor Snape. In fact, he was my least favourite teacher," he began, snickers all around, "and I think it's safe to say that I was his least favourite student. He was cruel and sarcastic. I believed him to be evil too. But he was the bravest man I've ever met," he paused dramatically, "He worked as a double agent for Dumbledore for God knows how long and Voldemort never knew. Well, not until I told Voldemort after Snape's death. Sn—_Professor_ Snape was probably the third greatest wizard in the world, just behind Voldemort himself and Dumbledore. Funny how those were all killed by each other. I doubt I'll miss Professor Snape a lot. But my mother used to be friends with him, so he must have been able to be a likeable person. Wherever he is, I want him to know that I really appreciate everything he's done for us. And despite how popular he was not, Hogwarts won't be the same without him." Harry hoped that was sufficient. Before he went back to his seat, he Conjured up a lily (Hermione had taught him that yesterday) and put it on the black velvet covering Snape's body. Then white flames claimed the whole table, including Snape's body. After a while a black marble tomb was visible beneath them and the flames extinguished themselves.

Snape's epitaph read: "Here lies Severus Snape, most likely the bravest Slytherin that ever lived."

* * *

Dozens of feet above them, the portrait of a certain former headmaster scrambled out of his frame and hurried through the whole row of them until he reached the one right next to the window. Ignoring the complaints of the usual occupant of the frame, he peered outside. He had a fair view of what was happening down there. "That wretched Potter." 

Dumbledore joined him, smiling from ear to ear and eyes twinkling like Christmas lights. "Don't try to act like you're displeased." Snape scowled at him.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ So, I was listening to Snapecast and someone pointed out that he had never had a proper burial. That we see anyway. And I thught that he should. This what was I came up with. It's not as detailed as I like, but I thought the vagueness suited it better. If you think it could be improved, I'd be glad to hear your suggestions :) 

_Disclaimer:_ Only the idea is mine.


End file.
